


Begging for Thread

by willinplaid



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Anxiety, Ben Arnold Loves Fiercely, Everyone Cares about Sammy's Well-Being Goddammit, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Nothing Worse than Canon, Platonic Relationships, Post-Episode 75, Recovery, Rescuing Jack, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willinplaid/pseuds/willinplaid
Summary: Ben convinces Sammy to live, but that's not the end of it. They rescue Jack, but that's not the end of it. It's a long road to recovery, but it seems the entirety of King Falls wants to help.Assorted vignettes ranging from immediately post-ep. 75 to post-rescuing Jack, mainly focusing on Sammy learning to accept hope.





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s gonna hit-” Sammy’s voice cut out with an almighty screech of static. Ben and Emily ripped off their headphones and threw them on the desk with a shout of pain from the sound.

People were milling around, shouting and crowding around the windows to see what was going on. There was a double flash of light and the sound of growling in the distance.

Ben leaped to his feet frantically, and was already digging in his pockets for his car keys when Emily grabbed his arm to keep him from running off. “Ben, wait!” She cried desperately. He turned around to see her face full of fear. His heart clenched, hating to see that look on her face, but all he could think about was _Sammy Sammy Sammy_. He couldn’t let this happen. Sammy needed him and he had to-

Troy appeared out of nowhere, almost barrelling into him. There was a moment of confusion where Ben wondered why he wasn’t in his uniform. Troy looked naked without it, but the look of steadfast authority was still there.

“Troy, we have to go get him! We have to go now!” Ben shouted over the chaos in the auditorium.

Troy put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “I’m goin’ to get him, Ben. Don’t worry about that. You need to keep everyone here calm and safe.”

Ben shook his head wildly. “What? No! I’m coming with you!”

Troy shook his head. “It could be dangerous out there. You and Miss Emily need to keep the peace. I’ll find Sammy. You don’t have a badge or an excuse, little buddy.”

“Neither do you!” Ben screamed after him, only held back by Emily, her fingers crushed around his wrist and cutting off the blood flow. Troy was already out the door, night wind rushing in after him. Ben whirled around, gaping at her and shaking. Her lip was trembling, just barely holding it together.

“Ben, he’s right. We shouldn’t go out there.” She wavered. The fear was still in her eyes, and Ben pulled her close. He knew the reappearance of the flying craft had given her a good scare. He hugged her tightly, relishing the simple feeling of her body pressed against his. This wasn’t something he’d thought he’d ever have again after she’d disappeared for a year.

Ben and Emily clung to each other, neither sure who was comforting who.

The crowd began to break up. Ben tried to get people to stay, but some refused, cruising off in their cars, headlights leading off into the dark town. Only a handful stayed, milling around in the parking lot like the worst potluck ever.

Ben and Emily stood with their arms around each other, looking up at the mountain. The familiar, reassuring blinking light from the radio tower was extinguished, and Ben couldn’t help but feel it was an omen.

Ben waited, and every second he spent without seeing Troy’s truck come cruising back down the mountain was another twist to the vice around his chest.

“Troy will find him, Ben. If you can count on anyone, you can count on him.” Emily squeezed his hand.

Ben turned to her, eyes uncertain. “I know, but, Em, he tried to…. He tried to _kill himself_ .” His voice broke on the last words. “This entire time, I’ve been trying to convince him not to move back to California, but I didn’t realize… He never. Actually. Said he was moving. God _dammit_! I should have known.”

Emily squeezed his hand. “You can’t blame yourself. You were trying your best.”

“My best wasn’t good enough.” Ben said quietly.

Ben’s heart leaped when Troy’s truck rounded the corner. He was running toward it before Troy had even parked. He saw Sammy sitting lifelessly in the passenger seat, and ran faster.

“Sammy!” He shouted, yanking the door open and pulling his best friend out, wrapping his arms around him in a crushing hug. Sammy hung there in Ben’s embrace, shoulders hunched and arms hung by his sides.

Furious tears pricked Ben’s eyes. “You _stupid fucking asshole_ ! You can’t- You- _Fuck_ , Sammy. You scared the shit out of me.” He hugged him harder, as if he could will Sammy out of his doze by will alone.

Sammy’s face was haggard and he looked dazed by Troy’s headlights. One of his arms came up in a half-hearted hug, like he’d almost forgotten how it worked. He was acting like he was dead already, and it was scaring the hell out of Ben.

Ben pulled back and examined Sammy for injuries. “Are you okay? Are you hurt? Troy, why isn’t he saying anything? Sammy, come on, man. Talk to me.”

Ben looked at Troy in desperation. Troy was standing next to Emily with an uncharacteristic hangdog look on his face. “I found him halfway up the mountain. I got him into the truck, but he hasn’t said a word.”

Terror gripped Ben’s heart. “Do we… Do we need to take him to the hospital? What if one of those shadows hurt him? Troy, we should take him.”

Upon mention of a hospital, a small sliver of awareness came into Sammy’s face. “No… H’spital. I’m okay, Ben. I’m sorry.” He slurred, looking down at Ben in misery.

“Let’s get you on home, buddy.” Troy suggested softly, touching Sammy’s shoulder and steering him back toward the car. “You’re not going alone, you can come stay with me and Loretta.”

Ben held on even tighter to Sammy’s arm. “He’s staying with me.” He said firmly. “I’m not letting him out of my sight.”

“I’m sorry.” Sammy repeated tonelessly, staring at his feet.

Ben and Troy maneuvered Sammy back into the passenger seat. Sammy just let them move them as they would without a sound of protest. This scared the hell out of Ben. He had never known Sammy to be without protest or at least a sarcastic comment. Even when he’d been outed on air, there had been plenty of fire. This Sammy was drained of all fight.

Before Ben could jump into the backseat, Emily ran up and gave Ben a quick hug. “I’ll bring some food over in the morning, okay? You’ll both need it.”

Ben nodded and smiled sadly.

By the time they got back to his apartment, Troy helped walk Sammy to the door and said that he would call tomorrow. He hovered for a moment, torn between saying something and giving a hug. In the end, he ruffled Sammy’s hair and went back downstairs.

Ben deposited Sammy on his couch and then disappeared into the back room, coming back with a couple pillows and a pile of blankets. Sammy had the wherewithal to take his shoes off, and he pulled his feet up and curled up on the couch. Ben sat down next to him, nervously arranging the pillows. Sammy still hadn’t said anything. He was staring blankly at the television.

“Do you want to watch something?” Ben ventured.

Sammy didn’t react, but Ben turned the TV on just so that they weren’t sitting in silence. There was a Mission Apparition marathon on, and he just let it play, even though even thinking about those jokers gave him hives.

“Sammy, I’m glad you’re…” _Not dead_ , he almost said, but stopped himself. “I’m glad you’re here.”

Sammy shut his eyes and put a hand over his face. “Don’t…” He muttered.

Ben sat there for the next few seconds, staring at his best friend, unsure of how to help him. His heart was breaking, and he didn’t know what to do.

“Look, I know you don’t want to talk about it, and that’s…. okay for tonight. Can I just give you a hug? Please? It’ll make _me_ feel better honestly, and you can tell yourself that it’s all selfish if you want.” Ben pleaded.

Sammy shrugged, and Ben pulled him up, wrapping his arms tight around him like Sammy would slip through his fingers. Sammy sagged against him. Ben wished he could piece Sammy back together with this, that it would be this easy. “I’m so happy that you’re here, Sammy. I am so glad that you’re sitting here with me. I know you don’t believe it, but that doesn’t mean it’s not true.” Ben said fiercely.

Sammy slowly slid down so that his head was resting on a pillow next to Ben. He was shaking like he was cold, and Ben pulled more blankets over him.

“He’s gone. I’m never going to find him.” Sammy’s voice came out in a whisper.

A fierce protectiveness surged up in Ben. “You will. I’m going to help you.”

Sammy didn’t answer, and all Ben could do was hope that there was some small part of Sammy that believed him.

The next morning, Ben woke up first with a snort. Morning sunlight was drifting through the windows, and he very carefully got up so he didn’t wake Sammy.

First thing he did was run around the apartment hiding the knives and razors and anything else that he was afraid Sammy would use. The thought of waking up to find Sammy dead terrified him, and he used that energy to make sure it wouldn’t happen.

Ben took a shower and got changed, and by the time he got out, there was a soft knock at the door. He opened it to find Emily with a soft smile and a box of donuts.

“Hey,” She slipped inside and gave him a quick kiss.

He ushered her into the kitchen, not wanting to wake Sammy. She rubbed his arm comfortingly and glanced into the living room where the sleeping shape of Sammy was. “How is he?” She asked.

Ben shook his head, completely at a loss. “He’s barely said a word. I don’t- Emily, I don’t know what to do.”

She tilted her head. “You just have to keep trying.”

“When- Well, when you disappeared, it was hard. It was horrible, it almost killed me, but at least I knew what I had to do. I wrote a notebook, I made a plan, and I stuck to it. Now, I’m perfectly willing to do that again to find Jack. I’ll make a plan, and I’ll stick to it. But Sammy doesn’t seem to _want_ it. This is all for nothing if I can’t get Sammy on board.” Ben said.

“Sammy is… He’s in a really bad place. He’s been carrying this all on his own for so long. Living without hope can crush you.” Emily said. “I think, the best thing you can do is to carry that fire for him until he’s ready.”

“I am _more_ than willing to do that. I’m just afraid that Sammy won’t see that.”

They heard shuffling footsteps, and Sammy’s lanky frame appeared in the doorway. He rubbed his eyes. “Morning.”

“Hey, man!” Ben said brightly, wincing at how over-cheerful he sounded. “Sleep well?”

Sammy shrugged. He was standing against the doorway, pale and weirdly absent.

Emily pointed at the box of donuts. “Hungry? I brought breakfast.”

Sammy grabbed his elbow in a defensive posture. “No, I uh… Thanks for, well, letting me stay, but um. I should go. I don’t want to intrude.”

Ben’s mouth thinned to a line that anyone who knew him knew meant that he was about to start medium-raging all over. His shoulders squared. “Sammy, I love you like a brother, but if you insist on leaving after what just happened, I’m going to kick your ass from here to Sunday. You’re not intruding. I want you here. You’re staying.”

Emily stepped forward and gave Sammy a hug, her head tucked under his chin. “It’s good to see you, Sammy.”

Sammy wavered.

Ben got him to take a shower and change, and then the three of them sat down in the kitchen. Ben made coffee while Emily hunted for plates and silverware in Ben’s less-than-organized kitchen. Sammy sat at the table, watching them work and feeling especially extraneous.

Emily kept on finding excuses to give Sammy small touches, brushing his hair back when she walked past or nudging his arm towards the fork when she laid it down on the table. Sammy didn’t object, and Ben hoped that was a positive.

They ate in silence. Emily was the one to break the silence. “Do you want to talk about it?” She asked.

Sammy looked up at her. “I didn’t want to scare you. Either of you. You weren’t supposed to find out. You were supposed to think I’d gone back to California.”

Ben sucked in a breath. He was holding onto his fork so hard it hurt. “You wanted to… to die alone? Left me wondering where you’d gone?”

“You would have forgotten about me eventually.” Sammy said.

Ben dropped his fork angrily. “No. I wouldn’t have. I would worry about you and look for you and you would have just disappeared off the face of the fucking _earth_ , I mean-”

Ben broke off with a grunt, standing up and running his hands over his face, looking out the window above the sink. Sammy looked after him, looking crushed.

Emily took Sammy’s hand. “Why do you think you have to do this all yourself?” She asked.

“You shouldn’t have to clean up my mess.” Sammy said.

Ben was still standing ramrod straight across the room, so Emily took the lead. “Do you think I hunted down those Himinists all on my own? Or that Ben rescued me and Tim all on his own? Or Ron got as far as he did in that election on his own? All of us got help. We wouldn’t have been able to do it without help.”

Sammy slid his hand back from Emily. He looked down at the kitchen table. “It’s not the same thing.” He said colorlessly.

“It _is_ the same thing.” Emily insisted. “Of course you haven’t been able to find Jack so far. You’ve been going about it all wrong. You just need to let us help you.”

Sammy shook his head. “Look, I appreciate what you’re saying. I appreciate everything you’re trying to do, but it’s not going to work. I’m just- I’m too tired for any of this. I tried looking for him, and that didn’t work, and I tried giving up. There’s nothing left for me.”

Ben finally turned around, fuming. “That is _such_ bullshit, Sammy, and I’m not going to listen to it anymore.”

Emily reached a calming hand out towards Ben. “Ben…” She started.

Ben waved a hand. “No. He needs to hear this. You were there for me when Emily was missing. You were there every step of the way. If it wasn’t for you, I would have imploded. I never would have gotten Emily or Tim back. Do you remember what you said to me shortly after Emily was gone? You said that it couldn’t hurt to have a positive outlook. You helped convince me that it was better to have hope. You were the one that convinced me to start my notebook. _You_ are the reason I got so far, Sammy. Please let me do the same for you.”

Sammy stared at Ben. It seemed like he might be getting through.

Emily stood up. “I’m going to step out. I think Sammy might be more comfortable if it’s just the two of you.”

She pulled on her jacket and walked out the front door. Ben came back and sat next to Sammy at the table. He looked like he was gathering himself to speak.

“I’m afraid, Ben.” Sammy said quietly. “I’m afraid of what would happen if I allow myself to hope and then,” He swallowed heavily. “And then I don’t get him back.”

Ben nodded. “I know, buddy. But, you just tried to kill yourself. Isn’t anything better than that?”

Sammy didn’t have an answer for that.

Ben took a deep breath. “Okay, I’m going to say something to you now. And I know you don’t believe it right now, and that’s okay. But I need you to know that I believe it.”

Sammy nodded slowly.

“We’re going to get Jack back, I promise. I’m not going to stop until we get him back. You- Sammy, you’re not a failure or a fake. You went through horror and sadness all alone, and that breaks my heart. You were dealing with the worst thing ever, and you never complained once. Well, I’m not going to let you go through this alone anymore. Are you willing, at least, to let me try?” Ben said.

Sammy looked at him for a long moment before answering. “Okay.”

Ben lit up. “Okay?”

“I mean, I don’t know if I can- I can’t think about the positive outcomes, but. I can see that you’re not going to give up no matter what I say.” Sammy said.

Ben laughed in relief, and flew in for another hug. “You’re damn right I’m not going to give up. I love you, Sammy.”

And Sammy didn’t quite smile, he couldn’t, but he did return the hug.

So Ben started work on his idea journal/notebook in earnest, and Sammy couldn’t bring himself to help, even the thought of it made his chest start to constrict, but he didn’t tell Ben to stop.

From then on, there was always someone around. Ben demanded that Sammy stay with him until further notice, but sometimes Emily would ask him for help around the library, or Ron would have him help stock shelves at the bait shop. Sammy knew what they were doing, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to be annoyed that he was being babysat. That first morning, he had promised to Ben and Emily that he wouldn’t try to kill himself again, but he couldn’t blame them for not trusting him not to do it. At any rate, constantly being around other people and having simple tasks to carry out was better than being alone.

He didn’t get better overnight. Most of the time, he still felt like he was swimming through molasses, and it took an almost inhuman effort to act like a normal person. The very thought of Jack would send him into a spiral again, and the only thing that got him out of it was the knowledge that Ben was doing something about it. Sometimes, Sammy would take a peek in Ben’s notebook just to see the progress. The idea of trying again would threaten to send him into a panic attack, but each time he looked, it got a little easier. It was a relief not to have to act like everything was fine now that all his friends knew that it wasn’t.

Ron would have him inventory the new deliveries every week at the store while he stocked the shelves. He would rag on him for not being quick enough, but Sammy didn’t mind. One day Ron showed him a oft-folded picture of a handsome guy standing next to a motorcycle and smiling into the camera. He had been Ron’s boyfriend for a short while until he was hit broadside by a minivan and died. He hugged a surprised Sammy so tightly it was a little hard to breathe.

Mary Jensen asked him to help look after the kids while she and Tim got the house cleaned up. She told Sammy about how she nearly gave up hope dozens of times when Tim was gone, but having Ben and Sammy around had always helped tremendously. She clasped hands with Tim and he gave her a tired, watery smile. Sammy watched them and felt something a little like hope kindle in his chest.

Troy took Sammy to the hospital to visit Herschel and Cecil and then to the big print shop in Big Pine to pick up copies of his posters for the sheriff’s election. Troy’s amiable chatting as they went around town putting them up made Sammy feel at home. Troy wasn’t treating him any different than he usually did, and Sammy couldn’t put into words how much that meant to him, but he felt he could repay Troy by helping him get elected.

Even Lily paid him a visit when he was sitting with Ben at Rose’s diner one morning. She awkwardly offered him a hand to shake, and said she was glad he wasn’t giving up anymore. She was helping Ben with the notebook, and said she’d be waiting for him when he finally got on board.

One day, it just seemed natural to get up when Ben was about to leave the apartment and tell him he was coming with. Ben’s face lit up.

“I… can think about Jack without it hurting so much.” Sammy admitted. “I think… I’m ready to help.”

Ben stood with his notebook tucked under one arm, smiling from ear to ear and bouncing a little. “I’m so fucking happy to hear you say that, Sammy. Let’s go get your man back!”

Sammy groaned. “Don’t call him that. Also, I don’t want you getting a big head now. Just because you were right about this doesn’t mean you’re right about everything.”

Ben held the door open for him and locked it as they walked down to his car. “Yeah, whatever, dude. I think it’s about time you acknowledged my superiority in all things.”

They continued bickering as Ben pulled out of the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Ben Arnold more than life itself. Next chapter: we'll get some rescuing Jack action and the immediate aftermath.


	2. Chapter 2

Benjamin Arnold did not give up. Ever. He got knocked down, he got back up again.

He had a fire that burned inside him that occasionally (okay, frequently) was difficult to quell when the moment called for it. People would often tell him, some lovingly, some not so lovingly, that he needed to _slow down_ . His mother constantly during childhood, Troy laughing during high school when Ben was ready to crush some _creep_ even though said creep was two feet taller than him and could flick him across the room without a second thought.

Ben could count on one hand the amount of times he had managed to do it. Once, during sophomore year of high school, Gwendolyn came down the street carrying her groceries and sneered at Troy, asking Ben whether he wouldn’t do better than spending time with trailer trash, that he and Betty were already teetering on the edge of respectable middle class, and being friends with Troy surely wouldn’t help their image. Ben had rocketed to his feet, spitting insults already poised and ready to come out, but Troy touched his arm and shook his head once. He looked _embarrassed_ , and that’s what really killed Ben. _It’s okay, buddy. It’s not worth it_ , he’d said softly, like he was used to it. _Of course it’s worth it_ , Ben had been ready to say. He was ready to take on Gwendolyn and anyone else who thought they were better than Troy just because they had a little bit of money, but Troy obviously didn’t feel the same. So Ben swallowed his anger and settled for rude hand gestures behind Gwendolyn’s back once she’d passed. Troy had smiled, but he still looked downtrodden, and it took all afternoon to get Troy’s easy nature back.

The second time, he’d done it for Emily. Even though Frickard was as slimy as they come, and even though he _knew_ Greg was a weasel who needed to be taken to task, he’d bitten back his pride because Emily asked him to, because his macho posturing didn’t help anyone, that it actually just encouraged Greg, even though Ben Arnolds and the concept of “turn the other cheek” were not acquainted. So he’d stowed his hatred and panic and sucked up to HFB Three and _waited_ , even though it was torturous, and every second he felt like his heart was flinging itself against his ribcage and he _had_ to do something about it. He did it even though seeing Emily confused and in pain was more than his heart could take. Even after Emily punched Frickard, he waited, because it was what she needed, because pressuring her would be too close to what that frog-loving freak had done.

He refused to do it for Sammy. He could see Sammy sinking into himself, telling him there was no hope, but Ben wouldn’t accept it. If Sammy had given up hope on finding Jack, that was okay, he would just have to kindle that hope for him in the meanwhile. Ben would force himself to slow down for his friends if they needed him to, to save them from embarrassment or pain, but he refused to do it so that Sammy could let himself lie down and die. He wouldn’t. He couldn’t.

So that was how he found himself in the woods surrounding the Devil’s Doorstep as the shadows howled around him and lightning crashed around his feet, not sure if this was going to work, but goddamn sure that he had to _try._ As the gale subsided, he stood there with Emily, looking at nothing but dark trees. The rest of them had split up among the trees, trying to cover more ground.

Ben and Emily stood there as the forest fell silent. There was nothing. No shadow people, no Jack. Nothing. Emily was the first to turn away, her shoulders shaking. She had been hoping as well. Ben felt like his brakes had been cut, like he was an engine going ninety miles an hour and he had just coasted over a steep hill. He had all of this energy but nothing to do with it. He couldn’t go back to Sammy now, after seeing that tiny-but-still-there spark of _hope_ in his eyes and tell him this was all for nothing. He refused.

Emily was pulling at his arm, but he was still peering into the dark. “Benny, come on,” She said in a soft voice. “We have to go tell them. We have to-” She couldn’t finish the sentence, and her hand fell away as she walked back along the path.

Ben stayed where he was. Fear constricted his chest, making him short of breath. He couldn’t let Sammy down like this. But still, silence reigned in the trees.

He could hear Emily behind him, radioing the rest of them on the walkie talkies they’d brought with them. Her voice was miserable. “Come in, guys. It’s Emily. It’s a negative for me and Ben. Anyone else find anything?”

Troy’s normally genial voice crackled in and out. Something like a cry of rage came from his end, probably Lily. “It’s a no from me and Lily.”

“God _damn_ it, I’m sorry, boys, but nothing on my end.” Ron came in.

Mary Jensen was next. “Negative. I’m- I’m so sorry.”

Ben waited with bated breath. Sammy was last, sounding so defeated it was like he was dead already. “Nothing.”

Emily radioed back. “Let’s meet back at the cars, guys. I-” She couldn’t finish the thought. “Ben, come on. It’s late.”

“That can’t be it.” Ben muttered, his voice getting louder. “This can’t be how it ends. I. I don’t accept it.”

“Ben! Come back!” Emily shouted after him as Ben ran further into the trees. He could hear her crashing after him, but he was out of his mind.

He ran pell-mell into the trees, aware that it was dangerous, that beyond the shadow portal, there was still the very real possibility that he could trip and fall down a ravine and break his neck or something. He couldn’t leave Sammy like that. Not if he had something to say about it.

Ben almost missed it. There was a clearing in the trees, bright moonlight illuminating it. Ben ran halfway across before realizing there was someone standing there. He screeched to a halt, feeling Emily crash into his back a few seconds later.

A man stood in the center of the clearing, looking dazed and confused. He was broad-shouldered and was wearing work boots and a green flannel shirt, and oh shit. Oh _shit._ It was Jack. He was looking at them in confusion. “Where- Where _am_ I?” He asked, voice a bit scratchy.

Ben’s mouth dropped open, and he stepped a few paces closer to get a better look. He cross-referenced this face with the dozens of pictures he’d pored over during his research. Thick eyebrows. Check. Scar on the left jaw. Check. He looked a little worse for wear, but that was him.

Ben looked back at Emily, and she looked just as gobsmacked as he felt. “Jack?” He ventured. “Jack Wright?”

Jack stumbled forward, looking a little discombobulated. “Who are you? What’s going on?”

Ben’s heart flew into his throat, and he had to try harder than he ever had before to keep a level head. “I’m Ben. This is Emily. You’re in King Falls. Do you remember what happened?”

Jack furrowed his brow. “King Falls? Um, I uh, packed my bag, just for the weekend. I got into the car, but. I forgot to leave a note. I got out of the car and- and-” His face blanched. “Jesus. The shadows."

Ben couldn’t contain his grin now. “Oh, man. You have no idea how good it is to see you. Look, we can dissect all of this later, but right now. We’ve got someone- well, _two_ someones- that you need to see.”

Jack’s cloudy expression cleared a little bit. “Sammy? Lily? Are they here?”

“Oh, you better believe it.” Ben was nearly jumping up and down on his heels. “Come on.”

Ben and Emily had to support Jack on their way back down the mountain. Even though he was much taller and broader than both of them, he was a little unsteady on his feet, and he was only slowly getting his balance back as they reached the path to the parking lot.

Emily maneuvered the walkie talkie out of her pocket and operated it one-handed as she supported half of Jack’s weight. She tried for Sammy first, but he’d turned his device off. She got through to Troy.

Emily’s voice was bright and excited. “Troy, get Lily back to the cars as quick as you can. We got him!”

There was a confused fumbling from the other end. “You _what_?!” Troy’s voice came out first. “I’m coming!” Lily shouted and then the line went dead.

With the bright moonlight, car’s headlights, and streetlamps, the parking lot was as fully illuminated as a movie set. They saw a solitary figure standing with his back to them at the far end of the parking lot. Ben recognized Sammy, and it seemed Jack did too, because his pace quickened.

“Sammy!” Ben called as they came up, trying to get his attention.

Sammy didn’t seem to hear him. His shoulders were sloped in misery and he looked like he was about to collapse.

“Sammy!” Ben tried again to no avail.

Jack extricated himself from Ben and Emily’s grip and walked a few feet closer to Sammy, looking like he was in a dream. There were scratches from branches all over him and his hair was matted with sweat and dirt, but his eyes were alive. “Sammy.” He said once, simply.

Sammy stiffened, and they all heard his intake of breath. Time seemed frozen while he slowly turned around to face Jack. Sammy was white as a sheet, and his eyes stared out from his face like bruises. His expression was shocked, mask-like. He locked eyes with Jack and he rocked back a step like he’d been pushed.

Jack took another step forward like he was trying to comfort a skittish animal. “Sammy. Hey.”

Sammy’s lips trembled, but otherwise he didn’t move. A strangled sound that might have been an attempt at speech came out.

“It’s me, Sammy. It’s me.” Jack said, sounding like he was imploring him.

Sammy took a deep, shuddering breath. “Ja- Jack.” He breathed.

Jack held out a shaking hand. “Come here.”

It was like Jack had broken a spell. All of a sudden, Sammy’s face crumpled. Tears sprang to his eyes and he ran forward, bounding across half the parking lot in less time than it took to breathe. Sammy crashed into Jack, rocking both of them backwards. One of Sammy’s hands came up to cradle the back of Jack’s head and the other fisted in the front of his shirt. He was sobbing, loud, broken sounds that made him sound like he was being torn apart.

“ _Jack_ ,” Sammy sobbed. It was like he couldn’t decide what to do first. He pressed his face into Jack’s chest and then pulled back, cradling his face and looking into his eyes, furiously wiping away tears the whole time. He stumbled over his words, voice broken. “Jesus, Jack, I- I’m just- _Jack_. I can’t believe you’re really here.”

Jack was standing up a little straighter with Sammy. He leaned in for a short, desperate kiss, both of them closing their eyes. Jack wrapped one arm around Sammy’s waist and one around his shoulders and pulled him close. He looked heartbroken. “I’m sorry, Sammy. I’m so fucking sorry, you have no idea.”

Sammy broke into fresh sobbing. It seemed all he could do. All of his weight fell against Jack, and both of them slid to the ground in a confused huddle. Sammy clung to him tightly, face buried in his chest, repeating his name over and over again like he was in shock. Jack pulled him closer, seeming to derive comfort from this.

Ben and Emily heard running footsteps and then Troy and Lily flew into the lot, Lily five feet ahead. Her face was broken apart by sheer desperation, perhaps the only time she’d let anyone see it.

“Jack!” She screamed, skidding to her knees and throwing her arms around both of them. Jack found an arm somewhere and wrapped it around his sister.

Lily squeezed him furiously and then drew back, compulsively smoothing his hair back from his forehead. Her eyes were wide, and she started crying too, followed soon by Jack.

“You stupid fucking asshole, you Stupid. Fucking. Asshole.” She admonished, some of her fury swallowed by the grief in her voice. “You really are a moron, aren’t you? Just a Grade-A, grass-fed, organic, fucking Asshole!” Lily’s voice shook and she hugged him close.

Jack had one arm wrapped around Sammy, one gripping Lily’s shoulder, and he looked even more confused than when he started. His hand ran through Sammy’s hair in bemusement, which drew a full-body shudder from Sammy, who still didn’t seem able to surface.

“Sammy, your hair… It’s so long.” Jack muttered, turning to look at Lily’s white face. Maybe this was the only time in his life he’d seen his sister so scared.

Something seemed to dawn on him then. “How…” He started, swallowing nervously. He looked up at Troy, Ben, and Emily, who were standing just on the edge of their huddle. “How long have I been gone?” Jack asked.

“Five years.” Ben said, voice soft. He and Emily were holding hands tightly, each gaining comfort from each other.

Jack’s face blanched, some of the gravity of this situation hitting him. He turned back to Lily and Sammy, like their extreme reactions now made sense. “Jesus. I thought- I thought it was just a few months.”

There was silence now. Sammy’s shoulders were still shaking, but he had stopped sobbing. Small, hiccuping noises came every few seconds like he was trying to stop. Jack couldn’t let go of either of them. He buried his head between the two of them. The trio sat on the ground in the headlights. Ron and Mary made it back, but they had the good sense not to say anything. Everyone outside the crying huddle felt a little awkward, like they were intruding on something private, but they couldn’t think of leaving.

At long last, Lily pulled away. She wiped at her eyes with her sleeves and stood up abruptly. “I have to take a walk.” She announced, wandering off to the edge of the parking lot.

Jack was trying to coax Sammy back, rubbing circles into his back. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m okay, you’re okay. Come on, that’s it.”

Sammy mumbled something into his chest.

“What?” Jack asked.

Sammy pulled back at last, eyes red. He wasn’t making eye contact, staring at the ground. “I need…”

“What is it?”

“I need you to tell me something.” Sammy’s voice was almost so quiet as to be nonexistent.

“Anything.” Jack said.

Sammy bit his lip, face contracting again like he was making a huge effort to keep from crying. “Is this… Is this really you? No tricks, no mistakes, no dreams, no… Are you here? Are you really here? If you’re not, I don’t… I _can’t_...”

Jack could tell how important this was. He locked eyes with Sammy, stone-cold serious. “It’s me, Sammy. I promise you.” He pulled one of Sammy’s hands to rest against his heart. “Feel that? That’s me.”

Sammy stared at him with bruised eyes for the longest moment. He didn’t say a word. He got to his feet. Jack followed him.

Sammy took a deep breath, turning away for a moment before careening back. “ _How could you do that to me_ !” Sammy shouted, hammering his fists against Jack’s chest. Jack rocked back. “ _How could you fucking DO that to me?!_ ”

Jack seemed to crumple. “I didn’t want to, Sammy. You have to know that. I never wanted this, _any_ of this.”

Sammy stepped back a few steps, running his hands through his hair, looking crazed, wild. “I thought you were dead, I thought some lunatic had taken you and you needed my help, and then when I knew something weirder was going on, I thought you were gone, and that I failed you, and- and- and- Sometimes, I thought you _wanted_ to leave. Sometimes, I thought this was some sort of cosmic fucking test and I was failing miserably, and I never deserved you, and just- _fuck_ , Jack.”

Jack looked wounded. He stepped closer, reaching out to Sammy. “No, Sammy, I never wanted to leave you. _Never_. I’m so so sorry. I… I don’t remember… a lot, but I do know I wanted to get back to you. Every second of every day. That’s what I thought about. The idea of you sustained me. Tonight, I heard you. I could hear you calling for me. And I was so scared, but I knew I had to get to you. So I came. And I’m here.”

Sammy swayed. “I didn’t do anything. I gave up. I failed you.”

Ben almost cut in at this point, ready to defend Sammy’s honor against himself, but Emily put a soft hand on his arm. Sammy and Jack needed to talk this out between themselves.

Jack shook his head. “I don’t believe that. I’m here, aren’t I? You’re here.”

Sammy stubbornly frowned. “It wasn’t me. It was Ben, and Lily, and Emily. They knew it was possible. They never gave up. I did.”

Jack smiled softly. “I know Lily would cross any dimensional divide if it gave her an opportunity to call me an asshole. And I just met Ben and Emily, and they seem like fine people, and I’m sure they all had their part to play, and I’m very grateful. But their voices weren’t the ones that I heard. They weren’t the ones that gave me the certainty that there was something on the other side of the void. That was just you. Only you, Sammy Stevens.”

Sammy was crying again. Jack pulled him into an embrace. “Don’t you ever leave me again, Jack. Never again.” Sammy said fiercely.

Jack held him tight. “No. I promise.”

Ron was the one who broke the silence. His voice was softer than usual. “I’m sure Jack is too polite to say so, but I’m sure he’s dead on his fucking feet. Let’s get back to town. Jack has some catching up to do, and I’ve gotta feed Kingsey.”

Jack was surprised out of his daze. “Wait, Kingsey? The lake monster, you’ve seen it?”

Ben laughed. “Oh, man, I’m gonna tell you all about it.”

Sammy and Lily both groaned at the same time. With Lily on one side and Sammy on the other, they marched Jack back to Troy’s truck, piling into the backseat in an exhausted pile.

Emily kissed Ben goodbye. “I’ll go back to town with Mary. Text me as soon as everyone gets settled, okay?”

Ben nodded. He was smiling. Emily knew he was trying to tone down his excitement for the moment, because it was such a delicate situation, but he was fucking beaming. “Yeah. Love you.”

Ben flushed momentarily, squeezed her hand and climbed into the truck.

Troy pulled out onto the road, looking into the rearview mirror at Jack. “Well, it surely is good to meet ya, Jack. I’ve heard a lot of mighty fine things about you, and I think we’ll get along just fine.”

He started to prattle on about all the sights in King Falls that Jack would have to visit once he was feeling up to it, and this provided a humming commentary in the cab, lulling everyone into a doze. Jack was in the middle. He had an arm around Lily’s shoulder, who was holding on and smiling unselfconsciously. Sammy was slumped halfway over, holding onto Jack as if he were afraid Jack might vanish into smoke the second he stopped.

Mary’s car and then Ron’s pulled out behind them, and their small caravan slowly made it back to town.

There was a bit of confusion once they got back as to where everyone was going to the spend the night. Lily refused to leave Jack, and Ben was unwilling to leave Sammy, so everyone ended up going back to the Krieghauser household. Troy called ahead and Loretta had the guest room done up for the guests and the pullout couch pulled out.

Jack and Sammy were a little too dazed to participate in the discussion, glued to each other’s sides, so Ben and Lily had a short but furious fight until it was decided Jack and Sammy could have the one guest room and Ben and Lily would share the couch. Given the circumstances, Lily only gave the token amount of sneering she felt she had to, but ultimately, she was too happy about her brother’s return to be too much of a curmudgeon.

Jack and Sammy went down the narrow halls to the small bedroom. Loretta followed them, fluffing up the pillows and apologizing for how small the accommodations were. Sammy got himself together enough to thank her and tell her it was just fine. She eased the door closed as the two of them lay on the bed on top of the covers, still clinging to each other.

Troy, Loretta, Ben, and Lily had a very hushed celebration in the small but cozy kitchen. They didn’t want to wake Sammy and Jack, but they had so much leftover energy they couldn’t help themselves. Loretta got the good Scotch out from behind the fridge, and they all made a silent toast. Loretta and Lily went for seconds while Troy bowed graciously out. Ben made a valiant effort, but it went down the wrong pipe and he coughed his way to the bathroom after Troy pounded him on the back.

On his way, Ben couldn’t help peeking into the guest bedroom. Jack and Sammy were curled on their sides, both fully asleep. Jack had his arms wrapped around Sammy, while Sammy held tight to one of his hands. Ben smiled. He was sure there were still a few dark days ahead of them, but Sammy looked at peace for the first time since he had met him.

The next morning, Lily and Ben were both up early. Ben accused Lily of stealing all the blankets while Lily’s main gripe was that Ben kept kicking her in his sleep. They didn’t realize how loud their arguing was until Loretta and then Troy stepped into the kitchen, sleepily rubbing their eyes.

“You’re better than an alarm clock, little buddy.” Troy said, going out to the front for the paper.

Ben had the decency to turn a little red. Lily didn’t.

Loretta drafted them both into helping with breakfast, and they busied themselves with that for a while until they heard a cough from the doorway.

Sammy stood there, pale, exhausted, but not without a small sliver of happiness that hadn’t been there before. Ben was happy to see it. “Sorry to bother you, Loretta, but do you have an extra towel? Jack wants to take a shower. He’s covered in dirt. Sorry, but he might have gotten your sheets dirty.”

Loretta hunted in the closet for a towel and handed it to him. “Oh please, Sammy, I could care less about that. I’m just glad he’s here.”

Sammy smiled at her, small but steady.

Troy followed him down the hall. “I suppose Jack’ll need a change of clothes. I can give him some of mine. I don’t know how it’ll fit him, but we look about the same size to me.”

Troy couldn’t help snooping a little bit as Sammy went back into the guest room for Jack. Sammy handed him the towel.

Jack smiled. “Thanks, Sammy.” He said, not talking about the towel.

Sammy trailed him to the bathroom door, looking a bit anxious. “Just let me know if you need anything, or, if you’re hurt or something, I can find a first aid kit or something.”

Jack rubbed his arm comfortingly. “I’ll be fine, Sammy. I think I can handle taking a shower. You don’t have to worry.”

Sammy hovered in Troy’s doorway as he dug around in his closet for some clothes that might fit Jack. He gave Sammy a shirt and some slacks when there was a huge crash from the bathroom. Sammy’s eyes widened in panic and he flew into the hallway.

“Jack! Are you okay?” He called desperately, half a second from opening the door.

“I’m fine, I’m fine! I just tripped.” Jack said.

Sammy still hovered, looking unconvinced. “I’ve got some clothes here for you.” He said.

“Well, come on in. I can tell it’ll make you feel better.” Jack said.

Troy tactfully left them to it.

Twenty minutes later, they both emerged into the kitchen, Sammy supporting Jack. Jack looked more alert this morning, having scrubbed off the grime. Lily gave him a hug before he sat down, and all in the kitchen were surprised when she gave Sammy a hug too.

They spent the morning catching Jack up on everything he’d missed. Lily and Ben had to do most of the talking, as Sammy still couldn’t bring himself to talk about it. When they got to the night the radio tower was destroyed, Ben stumbled over his words and Jack looked sharply at Sammy. The real gravity of what had happened while he was gone seemed to be slowly impressing itself upon him.

When Jack had finished asking the dozens of questions he had, the group began to break up, and Jack and Ben were left alone for the moment.

Jack was looking after Sammy, who was helping Loretta in the other room to close up the pullout couch. “Sammy took all of this really hard, didn’t he? I mean, of course he did, I know that’s a stupid question, but…”

Ben nodded solemnly. Yesterday’s excitement seemed to be catching up with him, and he looked exhausted. “You don’t know the half of it. There was more than one occasion where I was afraid we were going to lose him.”

“I guess I’ve got a lot of lost time to make up for.” Jack said.

Ben laughed. “You have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be much more interested to see where they go with the plot on the show, so I was a little vague on the actual mechanics. This was just stuck in my head, so I had to write it and get it out there. Next chapter in a couple days!


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three months since they’d gotten Jack back, and things were just starting to get back to normal. Lily had gone back to her job, but still managed to come back and visit every other weekend. Sammy had moved out of Ben’s apartment, and he and Jack were living in his old apartment.

Sammy thought he had a pretty good handle on everything. He didn’t have to be glued to Jack’s side every second, and he and Ben had even gone back on the air, although he’d be the first to admit he wasn’t exactly at the top of his game. Too busy checking his phone every couple seconds for a message from Jack.

This was why he tried, he really _tried_ , not to panic when he woke up one morning on his day off to find Jack’s side of the bed empty. Sammy rolled over in his sleep, reaching out for Jack only to touch a cold pillow. He rocketed awake almost immediately, heart rate ratcheting up. Sammy stared, bewildered, at the empty bed. He’d spent every morning for five years like this, so why exactly was it a surprise that he was alone? _No_ , a voice insisted. _You got him back_.

Sammy got up and checked the bathroom. Nothing.

“Jack?” He called, padding down the empty hallway. No answer. “Jack, are you awake?” He hated the tremulous note in his voice, but it was getting a little hard to breathe.

He checked all the rooms. Living room. Empty. Guest room. Empty. The kitchen was spare and small. Two dirty plates were stacked in the sink, so he hadn’t imagined Jack. He had been here last night when they made lasagna, and now he was gone. Again.

Sammy started to feel lightheaded, and he had to grab onto the wall for a moment. “Jack!” He called again. “Where are you?”

He skidded back down the hall to the bedroom, checking every room again like he could have missed an entire person in any of them. Bedroom. No. Bathroom, whipping aside the shower curtain. No. Hallway. No. Living room, guest room, kitchen. No. No. No.

Sammy’s breath was coming quicker. Black spots danced in front of his eyes. He ran out the front. Front lawn was empty. Their car was still there.

Sammy ran back inside, slamming the door shut. His hands were shaking, and he clenched them into fists, closing his eyes and holding his breath, trying to force himself to calm down and think rationally. He’d just call Jack. Yes. That was the logical next step.

“He’s fine, he’s fine, he’s fine.” Sammy muttered to himself. He unplugged his phone from the charger with shaking hands and dialed Jack, holding the phone to his ear.

With a sinking, horribly familiar feeling, Sammy heard a phone ringing from the other room. With a sense of dread, Sammy walked down the hallway to find Jack’s phone sitting innocently on the coffee table.

His stomach did somersaults, and he had to force himself to stay standing. Every sense of his was on red alert. Everything he saw and heard confirmed for him that he was alone in the apartment.

“No,” Sammy breathed, feeling his heart slam against his ribcage. He felt like he was shorting out, he felt like he was going to scream. He couldn’t do this again.

He sprinted into the bedroom again and hunted around until he found Jack’s keyring. That was when he really started to panic.

He paced back and forth, thoughts flying. He didn’t know who he was going to call until he fumbled his phone out again and held the phone to his ear. It rang eight times before someone answered.

“H-hello? What time is it, man?” Ben’s sleepy voice came over the line.

“He’s gone, Ben.” Sammy’s sentences were clipped, his voice reedy.

Ben’s voice sounded more alert. “What are you talking about? You don’t mean-”

“I mean Jack!” Sammy’s voice broke. “I mean I woke up and he’s gone and I checked every room three times and he’s not here and his phone is here and his keys are here and I don’t know where he went!”

There was a moment of silence on the other end. “Are you sure he didn’t just go out for a couple minutes?”

Sammy paced back and forth. He was buzzing out of his skin. “It’s been more than a couple minutes, and he would have _told_ me, he wouldn’t have just left-”

He broke off. There was a snide voice in the back of his mind. _He did it before. Why didn’t you think it could happen again?_

Ben sounded like he was sitting up. “Okay, Sammy, just breathe, okay? Calm down. Don’t jump to the worst conclusion. There’s no reason to think-”

Sammy wasn’t hearing him. “He disappeared into thin air before! Why not again? I can’t believe I was so _stupid_ to believe that he was safe. Jesus, Ben. What am I gonna do?”

There were fumbling noises behind Ben, like he was getting up and grabbing things. “You’re just going to stay calm and breathe. Okay? I’m sure he’s fine. I’m sure of it, Sammy, but I’ll come over right now and we can look for him.”

Sammy laughed, a high, hysterical noise. “Oh! Yeah! Great! We’ll just walk on down to Perdition Wood, knock on the door and ask if my fucking boyfriend came to visit! That sounds great!”

“Sammy,” Ben said sharply. A note of worry had crept into his voice. Worry over Sammy, not over Jack. “It’s only been a couple minutes. I bet he just went for a walk or something. It’s going to be okay.”

Sammy slammed his arm against the wall. Pain rocketed down his arm, but it cleared his mind, helped him think. “I- I- can’t do this again, I _can’t_ , I can’t breathe, he’s gone, again, I don’t-”

Ben was definitely worried. “Sammy, _please_. I’m coming right now. It’s going to be okay.”

Sammy’s hands shook. “I don’t know what to do, I-”

The sound of the door opening took Sammy by surprise. He whirled around and ran into the living room. Jack came in carrying a paper bag and a coffee carrier. “Morning, Sammy, I got-” He smiled, although his face fell when he saw what was going on. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Is that Jack?” Ben asked over the phone.

Sammy was frozen in place for a moment. “Yeah, sorry I bothered you.” He spat out, hanging up the phone and flying across the room to wrap his arms around Jack.

Jack had just managed to put the food down before six feet of Sammy launched into him. He rocked back a step. “Woah, Sammy. What’s going on?”

Sammy had his face half-buried in Jack’s shoulder, and he choked out half-sobs. He clung to Jack, heart still beating way too fast. “I didn’t know where you were. I thought-” He broke off, clinging to Jack more. He hated the way he was acting, he wished he could stop, but his brain seemed to have short-circuited, and the only thing that was holding him together right now was the feeling of Jack.

Jack sounded bewildered. “I went to get us breakfast. I left you a note.”

Sammy shook his head as if to say _No note._

Jack moved to go down the hallway to the bedroom, but Sammy wasn’t ready to let him go. Jack wrapped an arm around his waist and they went together. Jack hunted around and found his note under a pillow that had fallen on the ground during Sammy’s hunt for Jack’s keys. It read, _Going out for breakfast! Be right back w/ apple fritters :) Love, Jack_

Sammy’s panic attack was slowly ratcheting down, and he felt the accompanying shame climb up his spine. He looked down at the note, and felt stupid. “I didn’t see it.” He said.

Jack was looking at him in worry. His thick eyebrows were pulled together, and he looked appropriately windblown from the morning walk. “Oh, Sammy… I’m sorry, I didn’t know-”

Sammy turned away, walking back to the sitting room. He felt his face flush in embarrassment. He had been trying _so_ hard not to be clingy, he knew it was annoying. He knew it didn’t help Jack, he’d been trying to put away his own feelings, but it was hard.

Jack followed him down the hall. “Sammy. Sammy, hey, talk to me.”

Sammy looked at the coffee and pastry bag sitting on the front table. His mouth tasted like ashes. “Sorry, you were trying to do something nice. Let’s just eat breakfast.”

Jack came around, still looking worried. Sammy avoided his gaze. “Not until I know you’re okay. You- You thought I disappeared again, didn’t you?”

“I don’t know what I thought. I panicked. It was dumb. I’m sorry.” Sammy said.

Jack frowned. “It’s not dumb, Sammy. It’s perfectly reasonable. I should have left the note on the fridge or somewhere easier to see.”

Sammy was pressing his palms against his legs to keep them from shaking. “It’s just-” He cut off for a second. “Never mind.”

Jack came closer, and took one of Sammy’s hands, clasping it between his. Jack’s hands were warm and calloused and familiar, and just feeling that settled Sammy’s heart rate even more. “Sammy, I know your favorite method of communication is never and deathbed confessions when it’s absolutely necessary and so on, but come on. Talk to me.”

Sammy took a big breath. “It’s just that I get scared when you’re not here.”

It felt silly when he said it out loud, but Jack wasn’t laughing. He pulled Sammy to sit next to him on the couch. “I know that. That’s completely understandable.”

Sammy pulled back. He felt like Jack wasn’t understanding. “But I get panicked. My thoughts start flying around, and I jump to the worst conclusion immediately. I don’t _think_ \- Instead of ‘ _Oh, Jack probably went to get breakfast or went for a walk_ ’ it’s ‘ _This is just like last time, and he’s in the void, and this time there’s nothing you can do about it_ ’ and it feels just like that morning when you were gone, and I know that I can’t take another five years of this.”

“You don’t have to. I’m back. You got me back. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” Jack insisted.

“And I _know_ that. I do. But it’s, hard to know that when you’re not here. And I feel so stupid, because I should be able to handle this better, but I always feel like I’m just a few seconds away from a panic attack, and it’s not fair to _you_ , I know that-”

“Not fair to _me_?” Jack interrupted, looking thunderstruck. “Sammy, you’re being a little unfair-”

Sammy ran his hands over his face. “I _know_ I am! I don’t want to put this on you, not after everything you went through. I mean, you’re the one who was stuck in a shadow world for years, not me. Nothing bad happened to me. I’m supposed to be here for you, but I’m afraid I’m not very good at it.”

Jack took both of his hands this time. “Sammy, look at me.”

Sammy reluctantly did so.

“You didn’t let me finish. You’re being a little unfair _to yourself_ . I disappeared out of thin air, you have every reason in the world to be worried. I don’t think it’s stupid at all. You don’t know- I hate myself every day for what I put you through. I wasn’t thinking of you when I got obsessed with this town, I wasn’t thinking of you when I packed my bag and decided to come down for the weekend. I was just thinking about myself and you paid the price for it. The fact that you not only rescued me, but still even want to be _around_ me astounds me.”

“Of course I still want you, Jack. What kind of a question is that?” Sammy said.

“I was selfish, and I put you through hell, and you didn’t deserve any of it. You didn’t deserve five years of pain, and I only wish I can make it up to you now.” Jack’s voice was full of the kind of conviction that drew Sammy to him in the first place.

“You do.” Sammy said quietly. “Just being here is enough.”

“Well, I disagree. I think it’s about high time that I look after you. I love you, Sammy. I always have and I always will. I’m so so sorry you feel like this, and I’m going to do everything in my power to make it up to you.” Jack insisted.

Sammy gave him a watery smile.

“Next time I go somewhere, I’ll text you or something, so you know where I went. Okay?” Jack said.

“Okay.” Sammy agreed.

Jack pulled him into a tight hug. “I didn’t mean to scare you, Sammy. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

Sammy held on tight. He felt he couldn’t describe to Jack what this meant to him. At long last, he pulled back.

“You said something about apple fritters?” He said hopefully.

Jack grinned and jumped up. “Coffee might be a little cold by now, but that’s what microwaves are for. Let’s eat.”

Sammy smiled and followed him before remembering Ben. “Oh, fuck. I need to call Ben. I think I really freaked him out.”

“I’ve only known Ben for a little while, but I’m a little surprised he hasn’t called out the Coast Guard by now.” Jack said.

Sammy raised his eyebrows. “What coast?”

Jack rolled his eyes. “ _And_ the fire department and Homeland Security and forest rangers and-”

He was interrupted by a pounding on the door. “Sammy? You here?” Ben was peeking in through the door, already trying the lock.

Sammy and Jack both started laughing as Sammy went to answer the door. It felt good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking one, maybe two more chapters for this bad boy. I'll get another one up soon.


End file.
